


Origin Of The Bros

by BubblyShip



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, F/F, Fluff, Flustered Papyrus, Flustered Sans (Undertale), Fontcest, Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, Marriage, Protective Sans (Undertale), cute sans, just trying out new ships, yes i know theyre brothers im still trying out new ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip
Summary: Papyrus used to have trouble making friends, so his Dad decided to new addition to the family would be a great way to make Papyrus a perfect brother!Or, if things spiral out of control, a perfect boyfriend. Gaster really should have considered making Sans' personality not fit so perfectly with Papyrus' before he created him.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to expand my writing out to more ships, to try out things. This story was originally an origin story about Sans as an experiment who was created to help deal with Papyrus, and it was just sitting there for over a year (seriously it was) in my docs until I was like "hey, I've been expanding to new ships, Fontcest is a thing" and I made it Fontcest because why not. It's fine if you don't like it, but I just finished it up today with some chapters so I can publish this all and get another story out of my drafts and finished. So here you go! Another random ship story on my account out of nowhere!

"Papyrus! I told you not to use my pants as a slingshot!"

A crash sounded from upstairs as a window was broken.

"Papyrus! Don't break another window!"

A tall skeleton women ran up the stairs, her bare bones pressing against the carpet as she hurried. This was Jandle, wife of the Royal Scientist, a Royal Guard member. She was tall and thin, with thin eye sockets and no pupils, wearing a simple pink sweater and blue skinny jeans. She threw open the bathroom door, which was flooded from the overflowing bathtub with green, bubbling liquid.

"Papyrus! Did you use your Fathers chemicals in the bathtub?" She yelled.

"I think he was trying to create a permanent source of mint leaves!" Her husband, the Royal Scientist named W.D Gaster, yelled up to her. "As a child, I think we should encourage that sort of creativity and scientific discovery-"

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"...Yes."

She slammed the bathroom door shut before turning towards the hall where Papyrus' room was located, groaning at the sight of the hallway.

"Papyrus!" She yelled, "How did you track both sand and snow into the house? We don't even have sand or snow around!"

She looked up to find dirt tracks on the ceiling.

"... I'm not even going to ask about how you did that," She said, opening his bedroom door.

"Where's Papyrus!" She screeched at the empty room. "Honey! Go get the net! He got out again!"

"I'm here, Mommy!"

Turning around, she found her son, Papyrus, looking up at her with curious eye sockets and a warm smile. He was young, going to Kindergarten at the moment. He had a thin skull, just like his parents, with thin eye sockets. He was wearing a light orange sweater with short blue jeans, a brand new red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Oh, curse how adorable you are," She said, kneeling down to pick him up and kissing his skull, "If you didn't have such a cute face, none of this would be acceptable."

"So cuteness is how people get what they want?" He asked innocently, blinking up at her.

"Pretty much, sweetie." She laughed. "It's time for lunch. And afterwards, I want your room clean. There's toys everywhere."

"But I was recreating the battlefield of the human war!" Papyrus said, "I was going to even grab your sword for it!"

"That is not a toy, how many times have I told you?" She asked, setting him down at the table.

"It's really sharp though! It's shiny too!" Papyrus said.

His Mother turned away for a moment to grab him his lunch, a turkey sandwich of which she made earlier before she had to go find him, before she turned around to find him absent from his seat.

"Papyrus?" She yelled, looking around frantically.

She rushed into the living room before she found Gaster standing next to the doorway, gesturing towards her son standing in front of the window, looking out at a group of children playing tag across the street. Papyrus turned back to his two parents, his once happy expression to one of loneliness.

"Do you think I'll ever get friends like that?" He asked the two.

~~~~~~

"I honestly don't know!" Jandle said, throwing up her arms as she paced back and forth in front of the bed.

"Papyrus takes after his Father, not good with people," Gaster said, "But he'll meet some pushy kids, who'll become friends with him."

"Papyrus requires a lot of attention, but he doesn't get other kids." Jandle sat down next to him. "It's been three months, and he still has no friends in school. He's been acting out more, too. He's always been an energetic kid, but now he's doing all of these things for attention. He's lonely."

"He is, but we can't force the other kids to like him," Gaster said, "He's just high maintenance, and they can't keep up."

"We can maybe call the other parents and set up a playdate," Jandle said, "He's a nice kid, they just need to get to know Papyrus more."

"We can't force a friendship," Gaster said, "He's just too much. Even for us. He needs someone else to rant to."

"Maybe we can try for another kid? They'll get along!" She said.

"You barely pulled through the first time, I don't want to risk it again," Gaster said, "And we don't even know if he'd be able to handle a baby. Judging by how he is now, he'd kill the little thing."

"There's always adoption," She offered hopefully.

"He'd still kill it."

"Wow, this child sure is driving us up a wall to keep him happy."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked.

"Build a time machine, go back in time, and stop ourselves from having a child?" Gaster asked.

"A pet." His wife clarified. "I meant a pet."

"Oh, of course!"

Jandle sighed, leaning against her husband, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"He's not going to end up alone on the streets after we're gone, will he?"

"No, he just needs some help understanding the world," Gaster said, "We can help guide him, but we're his parents, we can't do everything for him."

"I wish I could," Jandle said, "Just keep his little smile forever."

"And keep his messes?" Gaster asked.

Just then, the house shook violently, both of them looking at each other with worry jumping out of their bed.

"Papyrus!"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Fish

Papyrus stared at the fishbowl, a small, orange goldfish hovering in the water in front of him. Jandle and Gaster stood in front of him, Gaster staring down at his watch.

"He... hasn't moved in over a minute..." Gaster whispered.

"And there isn't even any water on the ceiling..." Jandle whispered hopefully.

They both stared at each other from Papyrus and laughed, laughing from the joy and hope for this pet.

"What are you going to name him?" Gaster asked when he was done laughing.

"Fishy!" Papyrus said.

"Aw, what a cute name," Jandle said.

"Fishy, the destroyer of worlds!!" Papyrus declared, holding up the fishbowl.

"Close enough," Jandle said, rubbing his head.

"Okay, go take Fishy up to your room, and don't stay up all night talking to him, you have school tomorrow," Gaster said, pulling him out of his seat.

"Okay! I'm going to tell everyone about Fishy!" Papyrus said, jumping out of his seat.

"And you have work tomorrow." Jandle leaned over and poked Gaster's nose socket. "We both do, so off to bed for us too."

"Do you think we'll actually going to get some sleep for once?" Gaster asked hopefully.

"Dear lord I hope so," She whispered, crossing her fingers.

And that night, they actually got some sleep.

~~~~~~

Gaster had never been so angry to be woken up.

He wanted to stay in his bed forever, but the shaking of his shoulder brought him back into the world of others, seeing Papyrus glance down at him.

"Dad, wake up!" He said, "Daddy! C'mon!"

He glanced back at the clock on the nightstand next to him, sighing and he rolled away from Papyrs.

"We still have an hour before we have to be up, let me sleep." He closed his eye sockets. "Go play with Fishy."

"I can't. He won't move. He's just floating upside down."

That's when he fully woke up.

Gaster sat up in a hurry, looking at the fish bowl in his son's hands, finding an upside down, pale, and definitely dead fish floating aimlessly in the water.

"Oh, uh, he's just sick," Gaster said quickly, grabbing the bowl from his hands and climbing out of the bed. "He didn't dust, so he's fine. Just needs to see a doctor is all. He's a fragile fish."

"He's not as strong as my immune system," Papyrus said proudly, "Can I come?"

"You should get a headstart on going to school, Fishy shouldn't take long at the doctors," Gaster said, "How about you make breakfast? Okay got to go bye!"

Papyrus stood in his parents bedroom in confusion as he heard Gasters thunderous footsteps going down the stairs before a thud and another window crashing, the sounds of his car being started and screeching away from the house following.

"The Doctor must be really fun, if Gaster wants to get there so quickly," Papyrus said.

~~~~~~

_Five minutes later at the pet store..._

~~~~~~

"I NEED A F*CKING FISH IMMEDIATELY!" Gaster yelled, slamming the dead fish bowl so hard onto the counter that it shattered.

~~~~~~

Papyrus was not a good pet owner.

Unfortunately, due to his young age, and ignorance to how fish can actually live, he often found Fishy being sent to the Doctor by his parents, them driving to the store to buy a new identical fish so Papyrus didn't get suspicious. He was ignorant on the whole situation, unaware of how many fish he had actually went through.

Gaster usually would've thrown in the towel by now and admit the experiment as a failure, but Papyrus was his son, and Papyrus was _happy_ with his pet. He would sit there and talk to the fish for hours, sometimes even playing with him. It was someone for Papyrus to bounce his dialogue off of, someone he could talk to. He even started developing a personality for the fish, and he wasn't as wild anymore. Of course, there were still instances, such as Papyrus getting his foot covered in wet cement before it dried and they had to use a special tactic to remove it, but he was much less crazy and dangerous than before.

But the store was starting to run out of fish, and the owner said that he couldn't keep buying all of the fish since others wanted to buy them too. He had to think of something, and fast. That involved talking to his wife during work.

"They said we can't buy any more pets, since Papyrus is too much of a danger to the pets and that he keeps killing them all," Gaster said, "Not even a cat or dog, nothing."

" _Well, that isn't good_ ," Jandle said over the phone.

"Kind of the point I was trying to make," Gaster said.

" _What should we do? Papyrus has to find about death sooner or later._ "

"And he's going to be all alone again," Gaster sighed, looking down at his latest invention.

Then he looked at the large body test chamber on the wall.

He had theorized about taking DNA from a lab rat to recreate a new life form, in hopes of using that same process to create more monsters strong enough to break the barrier. But, Asgore had denied the project before they could experiment, saying that he didn't want to create someone to force them in a battle that wasn't theirs. So, Gaster had been cleaning up the papers to throw them away.

"I mean, unless..." Gaster muttered, "Uh, Jandle, I have to go."

" _Oh, did another project come up?_ " Jandle asked, " _I'll let you off the hook, we'll figure out something tonight._ "

"Uh huh, yeah." Gaster scribbled down something onto a paper. "I'll see you later. Love you!"

After a few minutes, the eager scientist already had a few sketches and calculations running, smiling to himself as his hand moved, more and more ideas blossoming from this one.

"If I can pull this off..." Gaster whispered, "This... this will be great."


	3. Chapter 3 - Sans

It was obvious Gaster was up to something science related.

Jandle had known Gaster since she was born, and he was always the one who would go all out when working hard or when he was excited. It's what she loved him for. He would stay late in work, work hard on notes at home, kiss her goodnight three times because he couldn't remember if he already did or didn't already. He even fell asleep on his notes a few times, so she would help drag him to bed. It was obviously a side experiment, since he didn't mention what it actually was.

But boy was she surprised when she discovered what the experiment was.

It didn't come from Gaster. Oh no, he never mentioned what exactly it was until she stumbled across it, or him, one morning. She was tired from the night before, working extra late with one new trainee who was so nervous that it took an extra hour to help him, since he kept getting distracted from another trainee. So they had to stay late, which meant she went to bed later.

Waking up at a crisp 5 o'clock, due to the same trainee asking to come in early the next morning for extra training, she walked downstairs into the kitchen. She made herself a cup of coffee, before passing by a child on her way to the living room, a skeletal child of which she assumed was Papyrus.

"Hi sweetie," She said sleepily.

"Hi Doctor Mom."

Wait, Papyrus shouldn't be awake. It was Saturday. He didn't have school.

"Wait, what?"

She turned to find a skeleton child, _which wasn't hers_ , staring back up her, as if it was completely normal. He didn't even look like a normal skeleton, his head was round, and he actually had pupils, his bones being more frail and thin too. He was wearing one of Gasters t-shirts she thought he had thrown away or last at the lab, nothing else on since it went to his knees from his short stature. He looked like Papyrus' age, but it was hard to tell from his height.

"... Is this a nightmare?" Jandle wheezed, leaning against the wall for support and she wobbled in her stance. "Was this coffee drugged?"

"What is coffee? And drugged? And nightmare?" The skeleton asked, "Are you okay? Do you need to rest?"

"Oh my," Jandle said, "He's talking. This is real. Did I get pregnant and give birth all in one night?"

"May I ask what that all means," The boy asked.

"No, you may not!" Jandle said quickly, running a hand over her face. "Uh, where did you come from?"

"Outside. Doctor Gaster drove me here for 'Phase 1', which I don't know what that means."

Gaster drove him...

"GASTER GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" She had never been so confused and lost as she was right then.

"Coming, coming!" Gaster groaned, his voice distant.

As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he paused when he saw the situation, Jandle furiously pointing at the new child.

"Explain!" Jandle said.

"Oh, uh, right." Gaster said casually, as if this was normal. "I created a brother for Papyrus."

"You... did what?" Jandle huffed out.

"He created me!" The skeleton said, pointing at himself. "As a brother! To help this new family of mine named Papyrus!"

Now, Jandle usually wasn't one to flip her crap. She's dealt with Gaster her entire life, she thought that she had known him, but this...

Oh...

"You literally created life in a lab!" Jandle asked very, very loudly.

"But Papyrus has a brother now! And he has my DNA, so we can continue the family name!" Gaster said, "I thought you'd be happy!"

"I-happy?-ugh."

The poor child looked confused, so she wasn't really mad at him, it wasn't his fault. She was confused herself. Life? How did Gaster create a child in a lab? Was that what he's been doing for the past months while she scoured for excuses on why Fishy hadn't come back from his trip to see his Uncle? Why did Gaster think it was a good idea to create a child in a lab?

"We can't just... make life in a lab... wasn't this illegal, didn't Asgore make it illegal for you to create a new life form in a lab?"

"Well, he did." Gaster picked up the child. "Do you want me to get rid of him? He has low HP."

"What, no!" Jandle said, standing up and grabbing his half of his body, "Don't just kill a child! He's still living!"

"No, I didn't mean, kill, I just meant keep him in the lab, he can just be an assistant or something!"

While the two argued, the child ended up flipped upside down, Gaster holding onto his right leg and holding him up with ease due to his small weight. Their arguing had long woken up their own son, Papyrus, and caused him to come down the stairs to find them with the fourth skeleton. He squealed into his hands at seeing another child, a skeleton on top of it, before eagerly waving to him. This caught the experiments attention, and he copied what Papyrus did, but at a faster pace, frantically throwing his arm around and causing the shirt to fall down and cover his face.

"Papyrus!" Jandle said, "Why are you up so early?"

"Did you guys get me a brother?" Papyrus asked, practically bouncing in his spot.

Jandle was about to answer no, but Papyrus was practically glowing from the idea. He looked so happy, so excited to have a sibling, causing her to look at Gaster, him shooting her a supporting look before motioning back to Papyrus.

Yes, she was mad at him, but he was still her husband. She loved him on every level, she knew she could always trust him, even if he was a bit... insane at times. Now this was definitely going too far, she could say, but she had no other choice but to nod.

"Um..." Jandle said, turning to Gaster, "Can you at least put him down?"

Gaster flipped the creation to his right side up and set him down, him straightening out Gasters shirt.

"I don't know if we can make this work," Jandle said to Gaster, "We'll have to forge documents, and how can we explain suddenly having another child?"

"So he is my brother?" Papyrus squealed.

"Hello!" Sans said, waving to Papyrus, "I'm your brother!"

Papyrus screamed.

There was actually a scream from pure joy, Papyrus tackling his new brother onto the ground and hugging him. The other just took the tackle and awkwardly tried to recreate the hug, unaware of common social interactions.

"Papyrus, go show him your room, he'll be staying with you," Gaster said, "Your Mother and I have to talk about some stuff."

Papyrus ran off with Sans eagerly, Gaster going to his work bag at the table and pulling out a large pile of slightly wrinkled papers.

"What are those?" His wife questioned, approaching him tiredly.

"I already worked on it, while I was waiting for his body to create," Gaster said, showing her the papers, "That we had a first born child before Papyrus, the story is that his body was so weak after birth he had to stay in the hospital until now. We never mentioned him because we didn't want people to worry. And we didn't enroll him into school this year since he's still weak so he can't be around other kids that could hurt him."

"You... thought of everything," Jandle said, "So, we're really doing this? What's his name?"

"Well, his font, as skeletal tradition stats," Gaster said, "Sans. Comic Sans."

~~~~~~

"What's your name, brother?" Papyrus asked.

"No idea!" Sans said, "Mr. Doctor Dad might make me one. He made me."

"Wowie!" Papyrus said, "Maybe I can create you a name? How about the destroyer of worlds?"

"Would that make sense?" Sans asked, "I've never destroyed any worlds. You're Papyrus, and your name relates to your font. Maybe my name should be experiment?"

"Or your font too! It's a family thing!" Papyrus said, "Oh boy, this is so exciting!"

"I know, I'm very excited!" Sans said, "It's so great to finally meet you! The moment I started understanding things Dr. Dad had told me all about you."

"Dad told you about me?" Papyrus asked.

"Yes he did, I was so excited to meet my new family brother that I was jumping the whole way here," Sans said, "Dr. Dad told me I had to buckle in. Cars are so interesting."

"I have toy cars! Do you want to see them?"

"What's a toy?"

Papyrus gasped loudly, his eye sockets widening as he pointed at his new brother in surprise.

"You _don't_ know what a toy is?"

"Nope."

"Well, dear new brother, you have a lot to learn." Papyrus pulled out a large box from under his bed. "Toys are what you use when adults don't want you to bother them! They're distractions!"

"Oh, I love distractions." Sans crouched down next to the box. "I think that's what Dr. Dad does with those papers."

"Those are adult distractions," Papyrus said, "We aren't old enough for them."

"So people just distract themselves until death?"

"Indeed!"

"That's interesting."


	4. Chapter 4 - High School

High school, every teenagers worst nightmare.

Well, for the brothers, it wasn't so bad. The school itself wasn't the problem.

It was Sans's feelings.

Of course he loved Papyrus will all of his soul, he was created for him. Before, it was a simple brother love, but now...

Did Papyrus always have that sparkle?

Sans wasn't exactly sure, when this all started. When he started noticing the smaller things about Papyrus, when he started making excuses to be closer to him, to touch him more. When he started appearing in Sans's imagination while in class, about a future together on the surface.

It started to get frightening, he wasn't supposed to feel this way. Papyrus was his own brother, this wasn't allowed, it was against the law. But Sans couldn't help it, everytime he got close to Papyrus, it was hard to think.

If this was a crush, it would've been easier to handle. However, this wasn't a small crush, to Sans's dismay. With each day that passed, Sans found it harder and harder to function with him nearby.

It was starting to effect their relationship.

The first instance of his crush blocking his judgement was when they were in school. It was just lunch time, like any other day, and they were sitting together again, like usual. Nothing was different from their usual lunch, so it shouldn't have been so different.

Their Mother still packed their lunches, both of them not being very good in the cooking department. Knowing what the two liked and disliked, she was able to pack them good lunches, which was really nice and lucky for them to have. That day, she had packed Sans a cheeseburger while she had packed Papyrus a salad, both of them sitting down in their usual spot with their meals.

"So, ya got a salad today?" Sans asked.

"I did!" Papyrus pulled out the container, setting it onto his lap. "It's a very healthy option! You should eat more healthy foods like this!"

"Maybe, but I'm really committed to my burgers and such," Sans said.

"Would you like to try some?" Papyrus had asked.

He just got this... look on his face that made Sans unable to say no to him. How could he? Papyrus just gave Sans this face that made him feel as if he said no, Papyrus would cry on the spot.

"Uh, sure," Sans said, leaning closer to grab his fork.

"Here."

Papyrus held out the fork in his hand in front of Sans's mouth, not giving him the fork. Pausing, Sans glanced at the fork to his brother, then back to the fork.

"Uh..."

How was Sans supposed to react? He couldn't just turn Papyrus down! Hesitantly, he inched towards the fork, quickly biting off the lettuce before drawing away like the fork was on fire.

"Great bro." Sans felt like he wanted to scream from embarrassment.

He had a hard time sleeping that night, it didn't help that Sans had to share a room with Papyrus. Thankfully, his blushing face from that incident was covered by a blanket as he faced the wall.

That's how their relationship was affected next, Sans just couldn't help but look over at Papyrus's calm face when he was sleeping. Usually, his brother was so loud and excited, but sleeping he was calm and peaceful.

It was cute.

Which is why Sans asked to move his room into the basement.

"Sans, how come?" Jandle asked in the morning, pulling out two cups from the cabinet. "I thought you and Papyrus got along well."

"Yeah, we do," Sans said, "I just wanna have my own room. I just figured it'd be cool."

"This is a sudden request," Gaster said, taking a bite from his toast. "Are you sure something didn't come up?"

"No, nothing came up," Sans said, "I just wanted to have my own room. I mean, it is a bit crowded in our room."

"Well, Gaster can finally get his experiments moved to the lab," Jandle said, "But you have to help him."

"Okay, sure," Sans said.

Papyrus was... less thrilled with the sudden change.

"Did I do anything wrong?" Papyrus asked.

"What, no!" Sans said, waving his hands. "Not at all! Our room is just really small, and I've never had my own room. I figured it would be cool to have my own room, ya know?"

Papyrus looked at Sans with a look that made Sans want to turn back on his decision immediately. It was a sad look of utter abandonment that shook him. Papyrus had always had a hard time making friends, Sans was the closest friend and brother he's ever had, so Papyrus was probably worried about the sudden change.

"Do you... not like sharing a room with me?" Papyrus asked quietly.

"No bro, it's just a pretty small room," Sans defended himself, "It's not like our relationship will change."

But it did.

Once Sans had managed to move into his new room, he decided the best way to get over his crush with Papyrus was to start limiting his contact with him. Their usual bedtime conversations had disappeared, Papyrus wanted to try and continue them over phone, but Sans had just pretended he was already asleep when Papyrus sent him messages. Now that they slept in separate rooms, they got ready for school separately, and didn't even speak to one another until they were ready and in the kitchen. Then, when Sans would get home, he would retreat into his room to do homework. Of course, Sans couldn't shut Papyrus out entirely, but he was trying to limit contact with him as much as possible. Phone conversations became their main mode of contact, Sans even starting to hang out with people from school to avoid being home alone with Papyrus.

It didn't go unnoticed. Papyrus tried to spend more time with Sans, but Sans shot him down every chance. Go to the park with him later? Sans already had plans with Grillby. Study for their test? Sans had told their Father that he would come with his work to help clean up the lab.

His new room was big and empty. Sans hated it. There was too much room to walk around and put his stuff, and it didn't have that sense of Papyrus that his old room had. There was no cleanliness, no indication of his brother. Just Sans. It was lonely, staring up at the ceiling with blank eye sockets.

Their Mother was the first to approach him. She always was the one who understood the boys the most, as Gaster didn't understand people compared to his machines. Naturally she noticed their sudden lack of bonding time and came to Sans' room.

"How come you've been avoiding Papyrus?"

It was straight to the point. Usually Jandle was calm and gentle with them, but after years of training Royal Guard members, she knew when she needed to be firm. There was no beating around the bush for this one, it was obvious that Sans and Papyrus had been growing distant.

"I just..."

Sans had trailed off, looking to the side. He couldn't hide it, Sans was avoiding Papyrus. Just for reasons he didn't want to share.

"You know he's hurting right now, you two have always been very close," Jandle said, sitting onto the bed next to him. "Papyrus has always had a hard time connecting with other people, he's only been able to closely connect with you. And that was after you were specifically created for him!"

"I know, I know!" Sans said, "It's just that... I can't explain, I just needed to take some of my time away from him. Just some 'me' time, I guess. Papyrus has always been there in my life, and it's been starting to get to me."

Saying it like that sounded like Sans had become annoyed with Papyrus, and not the opposite. It started to get to him, yeah, but in other ways. Romantic 'I'd totally go on a date with him' ways that weren't deemed good in monster society.

"I can understand that Papyrus has always been very eccentric, but you shouldn't ignore him and cause him pain just because you want to. Consider his emotions in this. You were his first ever friend, and one of the few people that talk to him at school. Yesterday, he told me that you had joined Bratty and Catty to skip school to get lunch. He had to eat alone, Sans. I was going to talk to you about this anyway, from that. I thought you guys had been close, what happened? What changed?"

What changed was that Sans grew too liking towards Papyrus.

The whole point of Sans being made was that Papyrus needed a friend. That's what his Dad had taught him in the lab, all of those years ago. To be with Papyrus. Maybe that original creation and need to fill in that task had set Sans on a dangerous path of love that he shouldn't have. His life, although his own, had originally been created with the intent of just Papyrus. That could have settled down in his soul as a natural instinct to love his brother, no matter what. And with age came the understanding of a new type of love that likely connected itself to his brother.

But what didn't help was that he was so cool! Sans had to work to ignore Papyrus, at this point it was becoming a chore. Papyrus was just so naturally warm and full of energy Sans couldn't help but love him. Who could resist that cinnamon role of a brother?

"Just, at least try and talk to Papyrus, for his sake?" She asked, "How about our date night tonight? You and Papyrus were going to have the house to yourself, if you want to I can rent you guys a movie to watch. I'll buy the snacks too, just spend the night with him. It'll make him happy. What's the harm in one movie?"

"Yeah, I could do that," Sans said, looking at his Mother. "You're right, there's no harm in a movie. I didn't have any plans tonight anyway."

Well, it looked like there was a lot of problems with one movie.

Papyrus had been ecstatic about the news. Rushing around to gather plenty of pillows and blankets, grabbing all of the snacks he could. Their Mother had ran out to the store before returning with some food and the movie she promised. It wasn't soon after that Papyrus already had a pillow fort set up, with a collection of food in front of them and the movie popped into the T.V.

That didn't stop Sans from being careful. In the pillowfort, Sans had set up pillows in between them, making sure that he was a good distance away. And he kept his upmost attention on the movie, keeping his jokes back and gaze on the T.V. Although he tried, he kept finding his gaze lingering back to his brother before he would have several panic attacks and return back to the movie so fast he probably broke something.

This was seriously going to become a problem if he didn't get over it, and fast. Sans really did like Papyrus, and he really did like being his friend and awesome, lazy brother. But this was going too far. He's had to throw away several math notes already due to his scribbles of Papyrus and his crush on his own darn brother, which was screwing with his grades. Not to mention hanging out with Bratty and Catty that day really drained him.

Papyrus really seemed happy Sans was watching the movie with him, which is why Sans couldn't say no when Papyrus asked to do it again. His parents were all for having more date nights, likely to get themselves some breaks and personal time from their very needy and demanding children. And maybe to relieve some of their stress. Sans saw what they bought for the date nights, and how they always rented hotel rooms. At least they didn't try to do... that particular activity at home.

Either way, movie nights became a regular occurance, while Sans' ignorance at school continued. He was trying everything he could to get himself over Papyrus, but it wasn't really working. Which was annoying. What would Papyrus think of Sans is the beans were ever spilled?

That's what kept Sans awake at night when his anxious thoughts crawled up his back, taunting him. He had to distance himself now so Papyrus wouldn't drop him, so they could still have a somewhat decent relationship in the future before he blew it.

Which was what he did later that week.

It was surprisingly at school, when he was forcing himself to hang out with Bratty and Catty once again during a free period he knew Papyrus had free as well. Papyrus had recently said he took up reading at the library about traps during his free time when Sans started hanging out with the others, so at least Papyrus had something to do. Sans and the other girls were walking down the hallway, on their way to a classroom to study for an exam.

The annoying thing about them was that he couldn't find any sort of joy listening to their rants, not like the joy he found whenever Papyrus lost himself to his own words in a conversation, ignorant to the world. When Papyrus did it, there was charm in it, and there was passion. Each word was spoken with a purpose, and Papyrus always believed in everything he said. With the cat and reptile monsters, though, there was none of that. They just talked about gossip and drama, and ignored people on purpose. Sans only really hung out with them to get himself away from Papyrus.

The two girls weren't ignorant on the situation either. And they decided to talk about it to Sans.

"Didn't you used to hang out with Papyrus?" Bratty had asked.

"Uh, duh! They were the loser skeletons!" Catty had giggled.

"Like, oh my Toby Fox! Yeah! But Sans isn't a loser, he's cool!" Bratty said back.

"You're right, it's that other dumb skeleton. The loud one. Who does he think he's impressing?" Catty waved it off like she didn't just insult his brother. "Good thing you ditched him, he's such a weird creep. He probably only talks about himself out of delusion. I wouldn't doubt the person who had broken into the girls locker room last year was him."

"No, it wasn't. Papyrus would never do that, he respects women. Not to mention he's a really nice guy, don't talk about him like that," Sans defended his brother.

"Catty is right, he is a creep. If you hadn't ditched him he would have dragged you down, he's such a loser," Bratty had hummed, running a hand through her hair. "If you ask me, he should be sent away to some other freaky school. Honestly, he has no friends, no one likes him."

Sans should have replied, he should have argued. Or he should have walked away, he should have ignored them and went to Papyrus to hang out with his awesome brother.

Instead, like an idiot, he made the worse choice.

He punched her.


	5. Chapter 5 - Four Weeks

Sans always felt a little bad for their parents. Not only did they have to deal with being the Royal Scientist and Captain of the Royal Guard, the two highest positions in the underground, they had to deal with two crazy children they always caused chaos. Sans did manage to bring Papyrus down in his antics, but when Sans caused chaos himself, it was much worse.

He was suspended for an entire month, and the school had to release early because they didn't want the students to see the cleaning of blood. Sans' own knuckles were bloody, but that was from beating her until he bled. That was the least of his concern, though.

Gosh, he felt terrible. Not for him, but for the others included. Poor Catty had to watch him beat up her best friend until she needed to be hospitalized. Bratty was beaten up, to the point where her face was nothing but blood and a broken nose. He was a skeleton with sharp bone joints, his knuckles had torn open her face when he had attached her. It took two teachers to pry him from her, while Sans had been flailing and trying to return to beating her in his fit of rage. And his parents had to deal with the school dragging them out of their important jobs.

Sans felt terrible. Anger wasn't a new emotion to him, but it came rarely, and he always had a sense of control over it. Sans never was one to lash out with emotions, he was always the calm and collected one. Yet there he was, his Mom angrily scrubbing the blood from his hands.

"Four weeks, Sans, four weeks!" She said, "I know you aren't missing anything, but the whole reason we have you go is to be social! Not to beat up other teenagers! What's even the point of going to high school is you're going to act like this?"

"I'm sorry," Sans mumbled.

"You're as smart as your Father, and as witty as me, no need to start beating up kids!" She mumbled, angrily digging the rag into his hand, causing Sans to wince.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm just... are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Sans said, "I'm really sorry."

Jandel threw the blood covered rag into the bathroom sink, running a hand down her face with a sigh. Other than them, the house remained silent. Sans hadn't seen Papyrus since he got home. Their Mom probably sent him out after school was released early so he wouldn't hear Sans get a punishment.

"You and I both know you never hated that girl, what happened?" Janel asked.

"I don't know," Sans said, looking away from her. "I feel real bad Mom, I really do. Is she okay?"

"She has a broken nose, and you chipped a few of her teeth. She'll be fine, but you really did tear her up. Which I would be proud of if she had been the one to start the fight, but she didn't. You did. Sans, I have nothing against defending yourself from a bully, but she hadn't attacked you. You attacked a defenseless girl."

"I know, I know! I didn't mean to! I mean- I was just walking with them and then they started talking about Papyrus, and I just-"

Jandle held out her hand, silencing him. "Is that why you attacked her? Was she bullying Papyrus."

"Yeah," Sans admitted, "She was saying mean stuff about him. Really rude stuff, and I dunno, I just lost it. I get I haven't been hanging out with Paps much, but that doesn't mean she can go and just mock him and expect me to join in! I tried to argue, but then Bratty just kept insulting him and I just... saw red, I guess."

Sans huffed and threw himself onto the couch, burying his skull into his hands from shame. Crap, he really screwed up. He didn't need his Mom to remind him about that.

That was the cool thing about his mom, she knew that. She understood Sans regretted it, and that yelling more wouldn't do anything. Instead, she sat down next to him, and rubbed his back.

"I'm not going to ground you, I think the suspension is punishment enough. But you won't be seeing either Catty or Bratty anymore, they're a bad influence. Alphys is fine, but if she hangs out with them and invites you, you can't go," Jandle said, "But I'm proud you stood up for your brother. That's important, and it makes more sense to why you'd suddenly lash out. That doesn't make you right, but it explains why my lazy son would suddenly attack someone. You've always needed an outside source to give you reasons, and Papyrus has always been that source for you."

She was right, really. His Mom was always right. Sans never really could get himself motivated without an outside source, without someone else involved to give him a reason to care. Papyrus was usually why he ever did things, for his cool brother. There was no reason to do homework, Sans was created in a lab, he knew all of that stuff. He didn't like making friends with many people, as they were mostly comprised of people who didn't like Papyrus. They tried to reach out to Sans, and Sans had always turned them down. Either they hung out with both him and his bro, or neither.

Until Sans had decided to hang out with the two, knowing neither wanted to hang out with Papyrus. All because he was stupid and couldn't control his own emotions.

"Um... thanks Mom, for this..." Sans said, "I really don't know what's going on with me anymore."

She looked him down for a few moments, leaning over to kiss the top of his skull. Sans leaned into her embrace, really needing a hug in the confusing part of his life.

"Everythings confusing, I know. Being a teenager is the worst part of your life, trust me, I've been there. Gaster and I had been so confused when we were your age. I remember he used to cry in the shower because he didn't understand his emotions, it was the worst. But he had me, and you have Papyrus. Don't go screwing that up by attacking people and hanging out with people who make fun of your brother. Find good friends, and instead of punching kids who make fun of Papyrus, you should be there when he needs you."

After the talk, Sans didn't want to face Papyrus when he got home. Jandle had told Sans she sent out her other son out for some food so he wouldn't hear Jandle picking out Sans for his actions, which he had suspected. The most he could do was send Papyrus a funny meme he found that day and hope he could pretend none of this happened tomorrow with his brother.

His own room was bleak and cold, and his bed felt too big and empty. Sans hunched himself against his blankets, looking at his brothers contact on his phone. Papyrus left him on read.

There wasn't much to do but watch videos online, with no homework or much else to do. He was such an idiot, attacking Bratty like that. Why didn't he just walk away? Or talk back? He was witty, he could have won any argument with her. And a fight too, apparently. His knuckles still ached a bit, and looking at them he could see some marks, symbols of how overprotection could get too far.

Sans really did need to get more friends. Good friends, like Alphys. If he didn't have many people to care about, he would end up focusing all of his attention on Papyrus, which would lead to this. To him having a disgusting crush, one that would send his family running to the hills to abandon him. Maybe he could try to hook up with that Grillby guy, the one that was visiting the capital for a little while. That could work.

"Um, Sans."

Oh, no. There was Papyrus, standing in his doorway, A bag of fast food was in his hand, evidence of what he did with his free time in town.

"Oh, heya Paps," Sans said, pausing the video. "You got fast food? I thought you hated grease."

"I do," Papyrus said, holding out the bag. "But it's for you. I figured I'd get you some lunch, since you missed it."

"Ah... thanks," Sans replied, "You... you didn't have to."

Without any reply, Papyrus approached, settling the bag onto Sans' table next to his bed. Sans grabbed the top of his laptop and closed it, unsure of what else to say.

"Are your hands okay?"

Darn it, Papyrus must have noticed his knuckles. Sans looked down at them, flexing his digits a bit.

"It's nothing bro," Sans said.

Papyrus ignored him and gently took his hand into his own, looking at the damage gently. He tilted his hand to the side, running his own fingers lightly across Sans' knuckles.

"Really, it's nothing Paps."

Sans tilted his skull to the side, looking at Papyrus. Papyrus looked back up at him, the two brothers staring in silence at one another for a second. Then two. Then three.

"Dad told me why you and Bratty got into a fight," Papyrus mumbled softly.

It wasn't a fight, the other girl hadn't even attacked once. Sans' injuries were from how hard he hit her, the poor monster hadn't had a chance to attack back. He felt really bad. If he could rewind time and stop himself from doing that, he would.

"Dad said you were defending me, I..."

Papyrus looked intently at Sans for a moment then leaned in, words lost as he did something Sans had been wishing would happen.

They were kissing.

It was awkward, being skeletons and all, but the passion was there with the soft teeth clank. The care, the love, it was there. That's why Sans leaned into it, gently giving back into the awkward kiss. It didn't last long, but it was good enough for the two, who chose to simply end it with a breath and lean against one another with silence as they looked towards the door, both anxious of someone barging in and prying them apart.

But no one came. 


	6. Chapter 6 - Hidden Relationship

Neither of them really talked about the kiss after it happened, but with that silence came the change of things going back to normal. Sans stopped avoiding Papyrus, and they started hanging out again, even when his suspension was over. They started playing games again, going out and doing things, like they used to. Movie night became a tradition every friday night, and it was good.

What did change was the tone of their hanging out. It was never simple brotherly love, not anymore. Sometimes, when the two would sit next to one another, their hands would intertwine under the table without any words spoken. They would fumble around for a bit, both awkwardly trying to hold hands while looking casual, clumsily bumping fingers and knees. Their gaming nights over the weekends, which would drag on far past when their parents went to bed, was with them pressed against each others sides and sometimes a kiss or two thrown in. At school, when in the same class, they would smile at one another from across the room, and always found themselves together whenever partners were being selected.

It was awkward, and confusing, but it was still nice. The two were really trying. It was an unspoken agreement among the two about the risk of exposing them to public. Only during the dead of night, on a date night, with an empty house did Papyrus speak up about them.

"Um, Sans..." Papyrus said, looking over.

Their hands were joined together in their usual pillow fort, the barricade of pillows gone as the two had no purpose for it anymore. The movie continued on in the background, lost to them.

"Yeah bro?" Sans asked.

"Are we dating?" Papyrus asked, "We've been kissing and holding hands, but are we officially dating?"

"I'd like to say so, yeah," Sans said, "Unless you don't want to, uh, we don't have to."

"No, no, I want to! That's why I was asking," Papyrus said quickly, shutting down the idea of him not wanting to date Sans. "It's just that... you know, people don't like siblings dating each other."

"Yeah," Sans said, "But... I like dating you."

"I like dating you too," Papyrus said, "That's why I'm worried, I don't want us to stop dating. I don't want you to go away like you did, I like being with you."

"Me too, bro."

Their hands squeezed together, Sans giving a reassuring smile. Papyrus returned it with his own bright smile, leaning in with another kiss in mind. Just like before, they were clumsy, hands awkwardly gripping the backs of their skulls as they enjoyed the kiss. Unsure to keep their eye sockets opened or closed, the two ended up making eye contact during their kiss, causing them to snort and draw away.

"Okay, eye sockets closed from now on." Sans couldn't stop another snort.

"Yeah," Papyrus agreed, "Let's try again!"

And that's how it was for awhile. Waiting for their parents to turn their backs to give a close kiss or hug, but keeping distance in public. Even notes handed between classes with abstract, no declarations of love written down across everything for fear of classmates seeing. The only condemning evidence was that of their text messages, late night discussions picking up from their opposite rooms.

Despite that, no matter how careful, their parents knew them too well. Sharing one bathroom didn't help, as when Sans had went to kiss Papyrus, he didn't realize his Father had been walking down the hall at that moment.

The family meeting was dead silent, like they were silently interrogating Sans and Papyrus, who were pinned to the couch beneath their parents stares.

"Guys, we aren't mad," Jandle said, "To start off, so you two can relax."

"What?" Sans asked.

"If you guys are going to be dating, you have to be careful. Like not making out inside of the bathroom during our shower time," Gaster said.

"Wait, you guys are fine with us dating?" Papyrus asked, leaning forward.

"I've been suspicious for awhile, this only confirmed it," Jandle said, "And it's actually tradition for skeletons to have interfamily relationships, due to our unique way of producing offspring. DNA and genetics doesn't play a factor, as we breed by souls, so having sibling relationships is different with skeletons than other families. We didn't want to force you two into a relationship if you found it uncomfortable, but skeleton monsters have souls that connect with anyone as a soulmate, and if there are two children, their souls often connect."

Sans was the one who caught on first. "You and Dad are siblings?"

"As was our parents, and they let us have that choice like we let you," Jandle said, sitting down on the arm chair across from them.

"We started going out when we were younger, though. I thought since you guys hadn't gone out now, you probably never were," Gaster said, "I thought Sans was going to go for that Grillby kid."

"Not that we would have cared, you can love anyone you'd like, brother or not," Jandle said, "But even if it is usual among our family, that doesn't mean everyone will accept you. You two do understand this, right?"

Sans nodded, Papyrus following. Just because their parents accepted didn't mean that everyone did. Monsters were more open creatures, since same gendered couples could have children, but family relationships was something not all monsters accepted. No wonder their parents kept this from everyone, even their own children.

"We will always support you, no matter what," Jandle had said, "We're going to support you through this, but we're not going to lie to you. It's going to be hard, and it's going to take work."

"How did you guys do it?" Sans asked, "How did you guys start a family without anyone finding out?"

"We're going to be here for awhile," Gaster said, smiling at his son. "It took awhile, but we'll tell you how."


	7. Chapter 7 - Moving to Snowdin

It was supposed to work. Sans was excited, and so was Papyrus. They were going to start a family in Snowdin, where no one knew them.

Snowdin was the furthest city from the capital, a nice little town on the outskirts of the underground. Sans had became distant from Alphys, from everyone from the capital. Their parents had told them the plan, what had worked for them. They had moved into the capital when monsters were sealed underground, and had pretended they were already married so no one would question their same last names. No one thought otherwise, never questioned they were siblings, and the brothers were going to do that for Snowdin. Going to finish college, then start their own family.

But why would a fire monster live in a snow filled town?

There was no more guidance to look for, their parents had passed on by this time. They couldn't go ask them for help, not anymore. So when Sans had encountered Grillby when he was moving in, he wanted to scream.

This was supposed to be their getaway, their happy ending. No one out here was supposed to know them, so they could introduce themselves as boyfriends, who were moving in together while finishing college. Then they would make new friends, get married quickly, and that'd be it. They'd be happy, be free of social pressure. But before they could even introduce themselves as boyfriends, or even fully move in, there was Grillby, introducing Sans to some of the locals.

"And that's his brother, Papyrus," Grillby was saying to the bunny.

"Mhm," Sans forced out, "That's my bro. We're moving in."

And like that, it was ruined. Soon, they were being introduced to everyone, making everyone in town fully aware that they were brothers, that dating each other would be wrong. With one single person who knew them before they moved, their plan was over before it even started. So that day on, they were Sans and Papyrus, the skeleton brothers of Snowdin. Nothing more.

It was terrible, Sans hated it. Despite knowing he wouldn't get any advice, he had taken a trip to his parents graves, asking the cold air for advice on how to continue.

But no one came.

It was Sans who had broken down, telling Papyrus one day that he wanted to be married. And Papyrus answered with a "Why not?". No one had to know, they shared the same name anyway.

Once again, they had to drive out to hotland to ensure no one they knew would point out their brotherly relationship. There was no need for a giant wedding, it wasn't like either of them had any friends anyway. Sans had ditched Alphys with the "moving" excuse, and Papyrus had never managed to connect with anyone to form a friendship. Who would even watch the wedding?

It only took a few days to get everything done. They managed to find a priest willing to do a small, quick wedding. They didn't dress up, and they told him they didn't want to invite anyone. They just wanted to be married. He must have assumed they were teenagers running away and having a shotgun wedding, but either way the priest had agreed.

And just like that, they were married.

That's when the gloves started. There wasn't any other place for them to move as husbands, so they had to hide their rings beneath a glove. They constantly had their curtains draped across their windows, and visitors were never invited, allowing for the two to indulge in their relationship without any fear of being torn apart or judged. They had romantic dinners together, held hands, kissed, and cuddled on the couch with the door locked for good measure. College was soon finished, and the two were three to live their secretive lives.

Sans and Papyrus tried to look for places to have their relationship, but there was no where to go. Alphys lived in hotland, and Shyrin, who they went to school with, lived in Waterfall. And the capital was where they had grown up, so that was a no go. This had at least given them some insight about the Underground, though.

Due to their research, Papyrus found out who the new Head of the Royal Guard was following their Mother. And he had met her, finding his first ever friend! Sans had hung out a few times with them, and she was pretty cool. Her personality was loud and eccentric, just like Papyrus', so they were able to bond over that. This had caused Sans to also meet Alphys again, reconnecting with his old friend. It was nice to see her again, and them hanging out was fun. He just wished he didn't have to lie about her, and that he didn't have to worry about losing her friendship over his love for his brother.

With the addition of friends came the cost of being free, even within their home. Sans had to move to the separate room, to make the appearance of two separate bedrooms. They shared Papyrus' bed whenever no one was over, but he kept his stuff in the other bedroom, not using it unless someone was over. Their gloves remained on, even at home, as Undyne or Alphys could make a sudden visit.

They became sentries, and the idea for starting a family was put on hold as they couldn't exactly explain a sudden pregnancy to anyone. But their planning wasn't stopped, and neither was their discussions about a boy or a girl, and what their perfect house would look like. After all, monsters only needed one more soul.

And, eventually, that soul came. 


	8. Chapter 8 - Running Away

"You still want to run away together?"

That was the question his brother had asked before they left, looking at Sans. They had friends now, good jobs and good lives. Were they really willing to ditch it all for each other?

"Absolutely," Sans had replied.

They were ready. This time, it would work. They would disappear together, leave the underground and find a good house on the surface. Start a family, like they always wanted.

Their moving car was prepared, but they weren't going to be meeting with Undyne and Alphys, not like they agreed. For the first time in days, Sans got to freely peel off his gloves, looking at the cheap, store bought ring Papyrus had given him a few years ago. It was plain, nothing special about it, but Sans still loved it. He would always love it.

Everything was set. Their car was loaded with boxes, they found a house a good distance away that was perfect for them and had bought it. They would move into the human neighborhood, say they were husbands, and that would be it. They'd finally be together, finally be able to walk while holding hands in public, finally be able to go and have that picnic they've always talked about. Finally start a family of their own.

"I don't want to leave them thinking we're dead or anything," Papyrus had said, looking around at their empty living room.

"We can leave something behind, I guess," Sans said, "One of your famous plates of spaghetti with a note maybe."

"I... I want to tell them."

Sans turned towards his brother, eye sockets wide with those words. Papyrus quickly held up his hands, explaining his intentions.

"Not to their face, but... they should at least know why we're leaving, so they know not to come and try to find us!" Papyrus said, "You know Undyne would probably hunt us down if we left without saying anything."

"Yeah, you're right," Sans said, "Guess we'll have to remain anony-moose so we don't be hunted down."

Papyrus looked at him. "I love you so much. But your puns are awful."

With that, the two had agreed the best action to take would be to leave behind their gloves and a picture. Just one picture, the one taken after their wedding that felt so long ago, the two holding hands with their rings on display. It was a picture they had taken with Papyrus' phone, so the quality wasn't the best. The picture was one they had hidden away, but they didn't mind leaving it behind with the gloves. It was enough to tell their friends why they had to leave.

Sans thought the picture would be enough. He thought it would send their own friends gagging with disgust of seeing two brothers romantically involved, to make them never want to find them again. Sans was fine with that, he's come to cope with the reality of his relationship. It was illegal and wrong, and no one would support them as long as they knew about their relationship.

Until it was suddenly made legal.

Both Sans and Papyrus refreshed the page of their computer in their new home, the box they were unpacking lost to them by this sudden monster news. Sibling relationships and marriage were legal, Asgore had passed it that day. Apparently a few other siblings had come out wanting to be wed as well, and didn't have to hold secret weddings like the two brothers did. Sibling relationships didn't all have the impact like human relationships did, more species than Sans had suspected were coming out with their ability to reproduce without any fear of mixing genes. Not all of them were dating their siblings, but it was legal now.

They could... they were...

It wasn't long before their friends found them, chasing the two down inside of a store. If Sans could testify one thing with 100% honestly, that was the most terrifying experience in his life. One moment, he and Papyrus were casually holding hands, trying to find his preferred ketchup brand. The next moment he turned to see Undyne sprinting at them full speed, yelling their names at full volume. If he ever had nightmares, it would be about that.

Sans himself had managed to step to the side, but Papyrus was the one who ended up getting tackled by his old training partner. Alphys and Frisk followed after, not as fast as Undyne, but still going at a faster pace to try and see the skeleton brothers as well.

"Oh, hello Undyne..." Papyrus said awkwardly.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me you and Sans were a thing!" Undyne yelled right into his face, giving him a toothy grin.

"What?" Papyrus seemed caught off guard.

"I-I've written so much fanfiction about you t-two, so much," Alphys told Sans, " _So much_."

"I actually kind of expected that," Sans admitted to his scientist friend, looking at her girlfriend. "I've seen what you write."

"Dude, congrats! We would've been fine if you told us you were dating him! No need to run off and get a new life!" Undyne said, lightly smacking the pinned skeleton's shoulder.

"You're okay with it?" Papyrus asked.

"I mean, I can understand why Alphys would be into it," Sans said, pointing to her. "But you, 'dyne?"

"Who cares? Papyrus is my best friend! I'd support him even if he was dating his brother! I don't care about family dating, heck, I just went to Asgore to get it passed. It's no problem!" Undyne said, pulling him up before slinging a shoulder around Papyrus. "So you guys are going to come back and not run away, right?"

"Of course!" Papyrus said, smiling brightly.

And so, it was fine.


End file.
